Summer: The Beginning of Jacob and Ivy
by bookjumper101
Summary: Tori, alias Ivy, has a power she uses to find her true mate. When she meets Jacob, he's in a bad place, but love helps. Trying to keep her secret, Ivy must battle powerful forces that may shatter her world: Venom, Secrets, and What's Meant To Be.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Book Jumper comes upon a strange revelation

I yanked my fingers through my hair, grimacing at the oily, stringy texture. However, I hadn't had a shower in two days- since the electricity had gone out at camp. As I stared out the back of the platform tent, Veronica crawled into her sleeping bag.

"Tori, there is nothing we can do about it."

I shivered in spite of myself. Lice in my hair, a chill unfit for summer, and an hour away from home- and the fact that, dismally, Veronica was right. We were stuck in one of those pathetic nightmares you forget as soon as you wake up, except, I thought wryly, I don't dream.

"Yeah." I agree, emptily.

"Now, just get in your sleeping bag and go to sleep."

I was shocked. Veronica had not once gotten cross in the four days I knew her, and the girl was rather shy besides, so I had not thought she could ever get mad. I mean, she was shorter (even though stockier) than me, with curly black hair and dimples, for Pete's sakes! She looked like a frickin cherubim, and I was the one that got mad, I was the ugly, too-smart one...

But I was also the one that had the superpower.

Not that they were much help anyways. Most of the time it was just really dangerous, not to mention pointless. Book jumper, I thought nastily. Some power.

I could feel a mood coming on, so I tried to take a deep breath.

"Yeah." I repeated, just as emptily as before.

I walked over to my pile of packed possessions, and took out my book: a ratty copy of The Princess Bride. Next to the Twilight Saga, it was my favorite book. I suppose I was just a sucker for love stories.

Not that I lived one. Maybe it was a hidden craving to be loved that constantly dug my head into these sorts of books- or any sort of book for that matter. Something to fill the gap of the craving that constantly tore at my soul.

It wasn't that I didn't have a family. It wasn't that I didn't have friends. I wasn't suicidal, or depressed.

Just lonely.

Secrets set me apart from anyone else. I was a drifter of worlds, a companion- less soul that truly had no way to know if any one else was like me. Who would admit to such a thing, and even then, would I admit it myself?

I opened the book and read a chapter (Chapter One: The Bride), then flung the book angrily back in the bag. Suddenly, I despised Buttercup. She had everything handed right to her on a silver platter- beauty, love, adventure... she was like me though. Set apart by boundaries she was born with, beauty for her, an amazing secret for me. Adventure was too given to me because of my boundaries, and I have lived many lives. She was farm girl, princess of Hammersmith, queen to be of Florin, damsel in distress, lover, and, in Buttercup's baby, mother. I was Victoria, Anita, Helen, Marie Anne, Jessica, Zoe. A thousand names I had been, and I knew whatever my next adventure to be was, I would be something I fully made up.

I would be Iviallee (Ivy- al- lee. Say it slowly. Ivy, as in the plant, uh, as in the word for confusion, lee, as in the name). Ivy for short, though.

Veronica was snoring, and twilight was approaching. Even though it was against camp rules, I yanked my sneakers back on and walked out of the tent by myself. Glancing back, I saw that nobody saw me. We weren't allowed to be out of our tents right now, and without a buddy, I would be in trouble for sure.

With another swift peek, I saw nobody was looking at me, or out of their tents for that matter. With a quick stride, I went to the woods- off of the trail, just like I like it.

I watched the sky darken beneath the canopy of trees. I quietly sang Twilight by Vanessa Carlton to myself as I disappeared farther and farther in the darkening gloom. As soon as I was sure nobody would find me, I said a quick prayer to God and then closed my eyes.

I couldn't see the light, but I could feel it. Sort of radiated- not at me, but from inside of me.

My hands stretched towards the source, and hit something like woven water. I opened my eyes, and saw a sort of mirror like thing. My fingers gently brushed the surface, as it was like I was being burned but did not feel it yet. The icy hotness was comforting, soothing my human anxiety, making me feel more relaxed. I did not know where my true home lay, but this was the closest I could get.

I put the slightest pressure on the mirror that did not reflect, watched it give way, and watched it succumb my hand in the icy fire. A not so unpleasant tingle accompanied this feeling, and I pulled my hand out quickly for my own amusement. The tingle vanished, as well as the all of the feeling. Done with foolish games, the song I sang to myself ended.

I quickly stepped into it.

And then opened my eyes to the green of Forks, Washington, as it was in Twilight.

"Ivy, what on Earth are you doing?" Jacob looks over my shoulder, reading what I had written. He slowly smiles.

"It's wicked, isn't it?"

"Very." He agrees. Then his warm brown eyes get very sad as they look into my amethyst ones. "But how far are you going to go?"

I sigh. "All the way, probably. Besides, it's really not a big deal. Nobody is going to recognize it as the truth, anyway." I reach up and our lips meet. I lose myself for a minute, and then slowly pull apart. "I love you."

"I love you more."

I smirk because I knew it wasn't true. I turn to my story again; pause as I contemplate the past.

Then I add what just happened.

"Is there any chance I'll be able to do this?"

"Maybe. I'll probably need you to anyways. The story isn't clear enough only from my perspective."

He thought about this. "You're probably right."

"I'm always right, no matter what reality I'm in."

Our laugh fills the house as it mingles in chorus.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Lost in Thought, Lost in Blackness

I looked around the small meadow I came into. It wasn't Edward and Bella's meadow; it was irregularly shaped, and plain and somewhat muddy. There was a log I had lifted across the center. Dark and damp, the moss was probably very slippery. I sat on it anyways and went to my thoughts that stung me like wasps.

The green of the forest was usually very restful. It was alien-esque, but in a good way. Really, the truth was that here I was the alien. Not like anyone cared.

Not like anyone knew to care.

I hated keeping secrets. I had too much danger surrounding me everyday, though. I can't reveal it to anyone; for fear that they might be put in danger, too. I hated my life so much, I just wanted to curl up and stare at the wall so I wouldn't have to pretend all of the time.

Really, there were so many things I couldn't do because of my powers. Dreaming, for one. I've done that before, with disastrous consequences…

………………

_Flashback_

_Two years before_

_I awoke to a cold blade pressed to my neck._

"_One move and I slit your throat."_

_I gasped. The accent was quite clearly foreign, but none that I have ever heard before. _

"_My name is Inigo Montoya. I do not know where I am, but I will kill you to find answers."_

_Oh, that figures. The accent was Florin's own. Interesting. But the point was, how had he gotten here? He was a character in the Princess Bride. The only chance he had of getting here was if I had brought him, but when I last jumped, nobody came with me._

"_When did you get here?" _

_I could feel his blade press tighter. "A few minutes ago."_

_While I was asleep? But that was not possible, unless I had brought him in my sleep. I rarely curse, but several words I would not repeat were running through my mind at that moment._

_I searched my mind for the power, and then summoned it. I created a portal less than an inch behind me, hoping it would work._

_A flash of light, and Inigo was gone- without his dagger, which fell heavily on the bed beside me. I picked it up, feeling the weight. It was a triangular shape- a three sided Florinese dagger. Wow._

_I pressed a flat side to my wrist briefly, feeling the power of it. The sharpness._

_I pulled my legs out from beneath my sheet and hesitated. Was that metal on my floor? I reached down, and my fingers met a few small items. A ring, a coin, a sheath for the dagger. I looked by the moonlight and saw a sword. A six finger sword._

_I gasped as I unsheathed it. Even in the dim light of the moon, it was dazzling. Liquid grace, really._

_I went to my closet. The dress from my time in The Princess Bride still hung there, emerald silk and grand. The leather belt was soft, and the place for a dagger and a sword was empty. I never had a need for one._

_I slipped the weapon into it, completing the vision of a fighting woman's dress._

………………

I contemplated how close I was to death that night. One flick of the wrist and my blood would be spilled upon the golden sheets of my small bed. That wasn't particularly a good thing.

However dangerous it was, though, I could never bring myself to regret that night, though. My family was easily the most important thing in my life, so if I had not gotten that opportunity to learn of my weakness, they may have died. I would never have been able to live with myself if that happened.

So now I couldn't dream. Dreams opened the portals I created, and whether I brought heroes or villains, it was simply too dangerous. Now I was more alone than ever. I didn't realize how much I valued my precious dreams until they were gone.

I had also lost my friends. I was so constantly guarded for so many years, whole days would be spent in near silence from me. I couldn't afford to reveal anything to anybody.

I took out my notebook that I always carried with me.

_Being made of cold, hard stone_

_Makes you shy away from warmth_

_Makes you alone_

_When your heart is made of granite_

_Makes you think you're strong_

_You don't have any regrets_

_But you're so wrong_

I have so many regrets.

The thunder pulled me out of my reverie. That wasn't possible, though! It was cloudy, but it didn't come from the sky. It was from… right in front of me.

Oh. My. Gosh. I could guess what it was; I was quick witted, so it was easy to tell what it was, even if not who.

A wolf ran right into the meadow, screeching to a halt right in front of me.

I couldn't help it, but it just happened. Really, I wasn't used to a shock like this. I couldn't deal.

I felt it coming before it did, so it was no great surprise when the blackness claimed me. I had fainted dead away.

………

"Do you remember this?" I ask Jacob.

"Hmm?" He looks up from another book of poetry I had compiled. I had to laugh. The serious expression was so opposite from what I was used to from him.

"When we first… met. How I had fainted." I flushed lightly. My skin was bone pale, so the pink was probably foreign to him as he studied my face.

He laughed. "How can I forget?"

I joined him: bass and soprano, in perfect harmony with each other. Just like us.


End file.
